vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Kenway
Summary Edward James Kenway (1693 – 1735) was a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and a member of the West Indies and British Brotherhoods of Assassins. During his formative years, Edward was a brave, albeit reckless individual who was infatuated with the idea of fame and glory. As the captain of the Jackdaw he quickly became feared and respected for his skill at the helm of a ship and his combat prowess, with even the renowned Edward Thatch commenting on his ability. Despite the vested interest of both the Assassins and the Templars in the veteran pirate, Edward remained steadfastly focused on his own goals: power, infamy and proof that he was better than he was born to be. As a father, Edward encouraged his son to think for himself instead of believing everything his home-school teachers said. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Edward James Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 42 by the time of his death Classification: Human, Pirate, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Pistols, Swords, Rope dart and Hidden blades), Stealth, Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Bomb, Sleep Manipulation with Sleep Darts (Puts the target to sleep), Madness Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Berserk Darts (Poisons opponent, causing them to attack allies and enemies before dying eventually), Eagle Vision, Magnetism Manipulation with Mayan Armor (The Mayan Armor creates a powerful magnetic force field around the user, protecting them from metallic projectiles), Clairvoyance with Crystal Skull (The Crystal Skull allows the user to spy on anyone in the world, as long as the user has a drop of the target's blood) | All previous abilities, Regeneration and Healing (At least Mid-Low, The Shroud of Eden can heal wounds of varying severity, mending injuries ranging from stab wounds to birth defects), Statistics Amplification (The Shroud of Eden will enhance the users physical characteristics by absorbing the vital force of someone), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Ned Low, who survived the explosion of a diving bell, Can force open locked chests with a kick, Tore open bilboes with the help of Adéwalé, Can kill crocodiles and jaguars, Can overpower sharks) | At least Wall level (The Shroud of Eden will enhance the users physical characteristics by absorbing the vital force of someone) Speed: Peak Human | At least Peak Human (The Shroud of Eden will enhance the users physical characteristics by absorbing the vital force of someone) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Peak Human (The Shroud of Eden will enhance the users physical characteristics by absorbing the vital force of someone) Striking Strength: Class KJ | At least Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Superior to Ned Low, who survived the explosion of a diving bell, Can take hits from El Tiburón, who is physically stronger than him) | At least Wall level (The Shroud of Eden will enhance the users physical characteristics by absorbing the vital force of someone) Stamina: High (Defeated Charles Vane and captured a fishing schooner on his own after being stranded on a deserted island for four months) Range: Melee, Extended melee with swords, Several meters with ranged weapons such as pistols or darts Standard Equipment: Two swords, Two hidden blades, Four pistols, A blowpipe, Rope dart, Smoke bombs, The Mayan Armor, Has carried the Crystal Skull for a while after killing Roberts, but it was later returned to the Observatory | Shroud of Eden Intelligence: Incredibly high (Before the beggining of the game, Edwards was already skilled enough to defeat and kill Duncan Walpole in a one on one fight, who was a well known and skilled Master Assassin, Edward would later be stated by Blackbeard to be one of the most clever pirates on the West, defeat and kill several Templars and be recognized as one of the greatest Assassin leaders the British Brotherhood had ever known) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, Selfish and prone to anger in his youth | Will lose the abilities granted by the Shroud if it is physically separated from him Key: Base | Shroud of Eden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals